Starting Anew
by GremlinX
Summary: Oneshot/drabble on the one and only Jessica Pearson. A look into what could have driven her to walk away from a firm that she fought so hard for. A firm she put so much blood, sweat, and tears into over the years, only to be the one to go, instead of watch it crumble to dust and memories. All rights go to respective parties & Cover Photo: came from


**A/N:** **Hello all, this is my first time drabbling in the Suits fandom, but I have been a fan of the show since it first started. Anyways, this is just something that I came up with in regards to the mid-season finale of season 6. I have always loved the character of Jessica Pearson, how strong of a character she is and how complex. Gina Torres is a master of her craft and it will be sad to see her go and leave the show. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta. All rights of these characters go towards USA, because they have this show. I'm just happy to play in the sandbox and drabble in writing something related to such amazing characters.**

Jessica headed back to the firm, contemplating Robert Zane's words. When she had lost sight of what her true intentions of being a lawyer were, she didn't know. It could have been when she was a student working hard, studying harder than other students in order to prove that being a lawyer and a graduate from Harvard Law was something she would do great in. Maybe it was as she made her way up through the ranks, through the highs and lows of the job as a female, but also as a woman of color in such a male dominated career field. Jessica had to learn to harden herself from those who thought less of her, who thought she had no business being present as a lawyer through the years. Or it could have been the moment the word Pearson was placed on the wall.

It wasn't that she didn't care what others thought, but in a field like hers, weakness was something that could be used against you. Emotions such as caring too much or too little, could be used against you, and she had her fair share of moments and people telling her over the years of her being a lawyer to her finally getting her name on the firm, that she was cold, heartless, and out of touch with average, everyday people. Jessica had made sacrifices within her life, gave her all too many times to count holding onto the firm, _her_ firm that she put so much blood, sweat and tears that no one got to see shed, over a building with her name on the board.

The cracks in her resolve began with the entrance of one Mike Ross, more so when she finally knew the truth, that he was a fraud. While one could lay blame that he was the start, of her world becoming under attack, it had always been under threat of being under attack. First it was Hardman, the man who named her of all people, as name partner with him, until the less than savory aspects of his personality came through the years to the point that it came to sending him packing and kicked to the curb with the hopes he would feel the press of her heel on his ass for years to come. Metaphorically speaking anyways. When you make a firm become as successful as Jessica had, there would always be sharks in the water, waiting at the first signs of blood to strike, from the outside and in. Then there was the promising merger with another, Darby, but that was a mistake that got rectified. She had to watch her firm and those closest to her endure another hard time, emotionally and physically in the sense of their place at the job. Jessica always felt that the firm was a reflection of herself, that it would be her legacy, a monument to all she had tried to do over the years, and all of her hard work. Another chink in her armor came with the arrival of Jeff. He was what had been missing in her life, he completed her and made her want to be an even better woman and person. Then she had to say goodbye to him. It cut her deep. Knowing that he was going to leave for Chicago, it filled her with a different kind of fear she didn't know she could ever feel or experience.

But the tipping point was walking in seeing her firm empty. To see it empty of all those who were a part of this business, knowing that through the recent hard times, that it was this blow, one concerning a possible fraud amongst them, that had caused them to walk away without a backwards glance. Jessica didn't start questioning whether or not she should be within the firm until that moment. Then a young aspiring lawyer, who had been a wonderful paralegal, one Rachel Zane, had reminded her what it meant to be a lawyer again. A man named Leonard Bailey, a now _innocent_ man, sparked memories she had long brushed to the side. He reminded her of what she had started in this industry of wanting to do. Of what her aspirations had been, to be a lawyer to help others, to make a difference in people's lives, in a different way than what her father had wanted. A man she had respected so much, yet defied his wishes and hopes he had for her to make her own path.

So as she drank her tea and looked out of the stunning view of her office, she realized then and there that she wanted to start anew. She needed to begin a new chapter and stop going in circles, pouring so much into a firm that no longer had just her name on the door. To move on and leave it in the hands of two men she respected, and know that she had given her all. That her legacy would be left in all of the actions and moments over the years, that those around her, adversaries and allies alike got to witness. Jessica wanted to move on and be happy again, to _live_ her life instead of passing on things like she had in the past. She needed to take this leap, to take control of her life once again, and while it filled her with fear, the uncertainty of it all, it also brought her hope.

" _And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." – Meister Eckhart_

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, or ambivalent to it all? Drop me a review and let me know. As you guys know, any of us who post stuff live for reviews and appreciate feedback as long as it is constructive! Until next time and may you make each day matter…**


End file.
